1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a conventional component mounting structure inside a motor room, which includes a vehicle drive motor accommodated in the motor room formed in a vehicle front portion and an air compressor securely attached to a front portion of the motor (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-219020 (JP 2006-219020 A)).
In the above-described component mounting structure inside the motor room, the air compressor is securely attached to the front portion of the motor. Therefore, in the event of a vehicle front collision, a member arranged in front of the air compressor, for example, a radiator may come into contact with the air compressor and the deformation amount of a front side member may be insufficient.